degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Karma Chameleon
Karma Chameleon 'is the fourth episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, ''Degrassi: The Next Generation. Main Plot After a hard couple of months since her ecstasy problem, Ashley is done with feeling alone and left out from her old group that contained Paige, Jimmy, and Spinner. So to try to make things right, Ashley apologizes to Paige and Jimmy about what she did that one day. Jimmy forgives her hoping they could have another chance at love, but Paige is skeptical with Ashley but forgives her...somewhat, saying that if her friends are right about her, then all is forgiven, but if not, then she "better watch out". Later that day when Ashley and Terri are getting ready for picture day, Sean then calls Ashley and asks her out. Ashley is enlightened and says yes. After the phone call Ashley thinks that her life is going perfectly until Terri tells her that she thinks it isn't such a great idea to go out with Sean when Jimmy wants to get back together with her, but Ashley brushes it off telling Terri that she'll understand "if someone loves you." Terri is offended but, when Ashley apologizes, Terri only hears half of it. The next day at Picture day, word gets around that Ashley is going out with Sean, which seems like she apologized to Jimmy for no reason, and didn't want a relationship with him. When Paige finds out, she believes Ashley hasn't changed at all and tells Jimmy. Jimmy attacks Sean, and realizes that Ashley never wanted him. Eventually Jimmy calls Ashley a slut, Paige outcasts Ashley, and Sean gives up on her after she cancels their movie date. He starts to question why, but then he realizes it's because of how much she cares what like Paige think of her. When it's time to take pictures, Paige, with her clique, motions Terri to come over. Terri abandons her old best friend, and Ashley is left crying without any friends. She takes her freshman school photo with a tear rolling down her cheek. Sub Plot Toby finally finds the perfect girl for him. But the problem is that the girl, Kendra, is Spinner's adopted sister. Spinner tells Toby to stay away from his little sister, ("If you go near her; I'll turn your glasses into contacts") so Toby obeys. When Kendra found out that Toby wasn't hanging out with her anymore because he was afraid of her brother, she gets upset and calls him a coward. Eventually Toby sticks up for himself and tells Spinner that he's hanging out with Kendra no matter what. Spinner tells him that he could "rip Toby's bowel out and eat it for breakfast." Toby tells him he'll risk that in order to hang out with Kendra. Spinner concedes and allows them to be friends, promising to break Toby's arm if he hurts her. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Karma Charmeleon" by Culture Club. *This episode marks the first appearances of Ellie Nash, Daphne Hatzilakos and Kendra Mason, the adopted, younger sister of Spinner Mason. |-| Gallery= 204kendratoby.png 801karmachameleon.png Karma1.jpg Ash.jpg adfgffwefd.jpg kendra1.jpg toby1.jpg sjph.jpg erwawf.jpg dagsfshrggfd.jpg restroomspinnertoby.jpg spinnerandtoby.jpg paigeandterri.jpg gfsdg.jpg flirtykendra.jpg flirtytoby.jpg concernedspinner.jpg tobyjtkendra.jpg 200px-17_(2).jpg jimmyashley.jpg paigeandashley.jpg tendra.jpg animation.gif seanandashley.jpg ellieandashley.jpg spinnerkendratoby.jpg paigehazelashley.jpg paigehazelterri.jpg File:204 002.jpg File:204 004.jpg File:204 005.jpg File:204 007.jpg File:204 001.jpg File:204 003.jpg File:204 006.jpg n (1).png n (2).png n (3).png n (4).png karmac (2).png karmac (3).png karmac (4).png karmac (5).png Karmac (6).png karmac (7).png Kc0116.jpg kc0006.jpg kc0007.jpg kc0009.jpg kc0010.jpg kc0011.jpg kc0001.jpg kc0002.jpg kc0003.jpg kc0012.jpg kc0013.jpg kc0014.jpg kc0017.jpg kc0018.jpg kc0019.jpg kc0020.jpg kc0022.jpg kc0023.jpg kc0048.jpg kc0049.jpg kc0069.jpg kc0070.jpg kc0067.jpg kc0083.jpg kc0084.jpg kc0085.jpg kc0090.jpg kc0091.jpg kc0092.jpg kc0093.jpg kc0094.jpg kc0097.jpg kc0103.jpg kc0101.jpg kc0107.jpg kc0115.jpg kc0118.jpg kc0119.jpg kc0121.jpg kc0123.jpg kc0125.jpg kc0126.jpg kc0128.jpg ashley-terri2.png ashley-spinner.png spinner-jimmy-paige-hazel.png ashley-sean1.png craig-sean1.png terri-ashley1.png terri-paige.png jimmy-ashley1.png ellie-ashley2.png spinner-kendra-toby.png hazel-terri-paige.png KC2.jpg Ellie-ellie-nash-16860836-500-280-1440782493.jpg Th degrassiS2E04 142.jpg Kc0026.jpg Th degrassiS2E04 036.jpg Th degrassiS2E04 138.jpg Spinken.jpg 44fxx.jpg Kc0064.jpg Kc0016.jpg Kc0024.jpg Kc0008.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch (voice only) Also Starring *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden Supporting Cast *Richard Bauer as photographer *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Maria Vacratsis as Sheila Absences *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Denial"'' by Tuuli |-| Links= *Watch Karma Chameleon on YouTube *Watch Karma Chameleon on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2